This invention generally relates to a fully automatic washing machine automatically executing steps of wash, rinse and dehydration sequentially, and more particularly to such a washing machine capable of executing the wash and dehydration steps in accordance with the temperature of water contained in a water-receiving tub and the atmospheric temperature.
Fully automatic washing machines have been generally provided with a temperature sensor sensing the temperature of water contained in a water-receiving tub since the degree of cleaning of clothes differs depending upon the water temperature. A wash period is determined based on the water temperature sensed by the temperature sensor at an initial stage of a wash step or after completion of the water supply into the tub.
It is desirable that a dehydration period should be determined in accordance with the atmospheric temperature since the dryness of the washed clothes differs depending upon the atmospheric temperature or seasons. However, the number of parts is increased when a sensor for sensing the atmospheric temperature is provided in addition to the above-mentioned temperature sensor Further, the data processing is complicated, resulting in the increase in the production cost. Alternatively, when the dehydration period is determined based on the water temperature sensed by the temperature sensor at the initial stage of the wash step so that the atmospheric temperature sensor is eliminated, the determined dehydration period is too short where warm water such as so-called leftover water having been used in a Japanese style bath is reused in the wash step. Consequently, a desired dehydration cannot be performed.